1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring and dispensing scoops for powdered and granular material and, more specifically, to a scoop designed to prevent the scoop handle from becoming buried in the powdered or granular material.
2. History of the Prior Art
Containers for powdered and granular materials are known. Many of these containers are cylindrical in configuration and incorporate lids to selectively seal an open top of a container. When such containers are used for materials having a powder or granular consistency, such as baby formula, flour, coffee, and the like, a scoop is sometimes included inside the container.
When the user desires to withdrawal a portion of the enclosed powdered or granular material, he must root around in the material with his fingers until the scoop is located. This process often is messy, soiling the user's hands and perhaps clothing or countertop. In addition, it is unsanitary, in that the user's hand contacts, and perhaps contaminates, the material to be dispensed.
A number of solutions have been proposed to prevent measuring scoops from becoming embedded in powdered or granular product stored within a container. One solution involves attaching the enclosed scoop to an upper portion of the container or container lid.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0102061 A1 by inventor Charng-Shing Tsao discloses a receptacle for a measuring scoop which clips to the inner circular rim of the opening of a cylindrical container. A measuring scoop is sized to fit within the receptacle, thereby preventing it from contacting the powdered or granular material within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,041 to Len Ekkert discloses a cap for a cylindrical container having retention ribs which secure a utensil, such as a scoop or spoon, to the upper inner surface of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,461 to Stuart W. DeJonge discloses a screw-on container lid that slides into a recess in the lid and sealably covers a pour aperture in the lid
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,230 B1 to Mark S. Kimbrough, et al. discloses a scoop having legs or a rear wall support which enables the scoop to be supported in an upright, level position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,645 to Vladimir Vaupotic discloses a container lid having a cover portion adapted to extend over the mouth of the container, and an implement adapted to remove the container's contents coupled to the container lid via a frangible hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. D483,988 to Stuart R. Kppperman, et al. discloses a cap for a container having retention clips on an upper inner surface thereof. A scoop is provided that engages the retention clips.
U.S. Pat. No. D416,438 discloses a molded or stamped sheet-metal container lid having a domed scoop retainer with a central slot in which the handle of a scoop can be retained with interference fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,531 to James W. Lowry discloses a container for powdered or granular product having a measuring cup the bottom of which is detachably secured to the underside of the container lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,974 to Brian K. Murdick, et al. discloses a lid for a container having a resiliently deformable scoop retention socket integral with the container lid. The scoop is sized so that it fits into the socket with an interference fit so that the scoop is held above the powdered or granular material within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,779 to Henry M. Chang discloses a food container having a spoon or scoop secured to a lower surface of a peel-away cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,093 to Henry M. Chang discloses a food container having a two-layer cover, the lower layer of which is permanently adhered to the container body and has a depressed recess or trough therein housing an implement, such as a spoon, for extracting the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,119 to Jacob Frank discloses a container for granulated or ground commodities having a pour-out opening through which the contents of the container can be sifted, and a cap in the shape of a measuring spoon or scoop that can be used to seal the opening.
Although many of the heretofore described inventions are capable of solving the problem of preventing a scoop from becoming embedded within the granular or powdered product stored within a container, the costs associated with providing both a unique scoop and a unique container lid or cover may make such solutions prohibitively costly in markets for extremely price sensitive products. The use of a scoop retainer in the lid or on the edge of the container also requires the user to reattach the scoop after it is used. The least bit of complexity, difficulty or investment of time associated with reattaching the scoop will result in many users ignoring the attachment step altogether, and simply throwing the scoop onto the container on top of the powdered or granulated product.